A Thirst for Blood!
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: when Kris remembers that her father was a Vampire Bat, what happens when she starts to feel the thirst? Story hopefully better than summary, and this is official canon for Kris's character. Rated T for blood and sexually based humor. R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy, CGI version.


**Opening Statement:** hey everyone, this is another story about bats. Though this time we focus on Kris, who seems to have a bit of a dark secret as evidenced by the title of this post. Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC is owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo, Amani, Julian and Kris are mine.

* * *

 **A Thirst for Blood!**

It was a stormy night, one which always seemed to bother Kris, making her unable to sleep. In fact, lately she's been having a hard time sleeping at night, and the few times she got to sleep swiftly, she would have strange dreams, dreams where she was stalking something in a dense forest and bite into them. This night however, Kris was wide awake and shivering despite the heat, and she was itching like crazy, "Oh God! At this rate I'm- Ouch!" Kris whimpered to herself, having scratched herself enough to draw a small amount of blood, instinctively reaching to her forearm and licking her wound. The moment Kris tasted her own blood she felt relief, as if a soothing blanket of cool air had surrounded her, and without thinking she started to draw out more blood, this going on for a few seconds before she snapped out of it and pulled her arm away from her lips, closing her mouth and yelping upon feeling two sharp points poking into her lower lip, "Wait... I can't be!" Kris said, as she dropped and glided out of the room, flying her way into the bathroom and looking at her reflection, screaming softly at the sight of her eyes, as where they were usually green, they were now a deep shade of red, and as suspected Kris had a pair of fangs poking from her mouth, causing her to gasp and shiver, "Oh no... why did my father have to be a vampire bat!" Kris asked herself, even as she started to feel itchy again, like a heroin addict in need of a fix. Kris shuddered for a moment before she simply froze, then stood up and grinned, her pupils slit shaped like a cat's eye now and a sinister grin on her face.

Back in the bedroom, Theodore was sleeping when a loud bang of thunder made him yelp out of his slumber, the lightning flash through the window letting Theodore look around, sighing as he started to lay back down, only to hear a fluttering like wings, followed by claws on wood. "Nathan? Is that you?" Theodore asked, as the lightning flashed and revealed a lump in his blankets, causing Theodore to shiver, "Oh no... not a Ghost!" Theodore said to himself, as he heard a rapid movement in the bed, the next flash revealing Kris leaping at him, a set of fangs bared and red eyes shining like the eyes of a demon, causing Theodore to scream and kick his bat sister in the face, running off and escaping the room before she could get him. Theodore made it to Alvin and Brittany's room and started knocking rapidly on the door, "ALVIN! BRITTANY! LET ME IN!" Theodore screamed, as the door flew open and the green clad chipmunk fell into the room, immediately rushing to close the door and lock it, "Theodore! What is it this time? I wasn't even-" "It's not about you Brittany! It's Kris... she's a vampire!" Theodore said, causing Alvin to roll his eyes, "Theo, I know Kris is a bat but that doesn't mean she's a vampire," Alvin explained, no sooner hearing a frantic scratching at the door, "Oh Alvin... would you kindly open this door?!" Kris screamed, causing Alvin's ears to fold back, "Then again she does seem to be hunting... maybe there's a bug in here she wants to eat," Alvin said, unlocking the door and reaching to open the door, only for Theodore to grab his arm and shake his head, "NO ALVIN! She's got fangs and red eyes!" Theodore said, no sooner the door being flung open and Kris rushing in, grabbing Alvin by the throat and pinning him to the bedpost, in turn causing Alvin to gag a bit, "Oh damn!" Alvin said, as Kris grinned and flashed her fangs, just as Brittany screamed and made Kris snap out of her momentary frenzy, her eyes returning to green and her hand releasing Alvin, "Oh my gosh! Alvin I'm so sorry," Kris said, as she trembled, already her hunting instincts wanting to take over again, but Kris holding it back so Alvin could stand up, "What the heck! I thought you were a long eared myotis!" Alvin said, as Kris sighed and shuddered, the red color of Alvin's shirt not helping to hold back Kris's instincts, "I am... but I have to confess that I'm a mutt of a bat, my mom was a long eared myotis, but my dad was a vampire bat... now I suggest you get as far away as possible from me, I'm... feeling rather... _thirsty_!" Kris said, even as her eyes started shifting colors again, causing Alvin, Brittany and Theodore to run out of the room and close the door, rushing towards Simon's room, "SIMON! Wake up!" Alvin shouted, as Simon got up and opened his door, "What do you want?" he asked, just as Alvin and Brittany's room door flung open and Kris flew out, causing the three chipmunks outside Simon's room to pile in and close the door, "She's gone nuts! Kris is apparently part vampire bat and the blood thirst is starting to get to her!" Alvin explained, as Simon rolled his eyes and put on his glasses, "Makes sense, I figured she was a bit large for a myotis," Simon said, as a loud bang of thunder came, the lightning flash revealing Kris was in the room, a maniac grin on her face which caused Simon to yelp and dash out of his door, followed by everyone else... except for Alvin.

Alvin had managed to get trapped with his bat sister, the girl staring at him with red eyes, approaching and making Alvin back up until he was in a corner, Alvin looking around and then picking up two tooth picks, holding them in a manor similar to a cross, "Get back!" Alvin shouted, causing Kris to raise an eyebrow and giggle, "Really? A cross? I'm a hybrid not a demon," Kris said, as she continued to approach, eventually taking hold of the thin sticks and tossing them aside, purring in a manor that made Alvin think of Brittany when she was in a moment of heat, "Kris, don't make me hurt you!" Alvin said, as Kris giggled and pressed herself against him, "Oh don't worry, I won't bite... much," Kris said, as she leaned in and just about pressed her lips to Alvin's, when a loud clang was heard, Kris slumping to the floor and revealing Brittany holding a chipmunk sized frying pan, her blue eyes glaring daggers at the unconscious bat, "Nobody kisses Alvin except me!" Brittany screamed, as Kris looked up at Alvin, then tasted something coppery, licking her nose and her pupils shrinking into small black slits in her irises, the taste of blood on her tongue sending her mind into overdrive, as Kris shuddered on the floor, before Brittany rolled her eyes and dropped the pan onto her head, this time knocking the bat out cold.

* * *

(at the vet's office)

Kris's eyes snapped open and she started to struggle, her arms and legs having been tied up behind her back and making it impossible for her to get up, as Dave was consulting with the veterinarian about Kris's condition, "It's positive, she has started showing traits from the Vampire Bat species, and as such she'll need at least some blood in her diet from now on. I can recommend speaking with a butcher shop, they often just throw away the blood of the animals they slaughter-" "RELEASE ME!" Kris screamed, attempting to leap up and bite at the doctor, though only managing a fish-like flopping movement, Dave placing his hand on her body and hushing, "Calm down Kris, the doctor just fed you half an ounce of blood through an intravenous tube... oh and he stitched up your arm, you had a nasty scratch on it." Dave explained, as Kris struggled under her human father's grip, then slumped down and started to cry, looking up and revealing her eyes shifting back to green, "Oh Dave, I didn't mean for this to happen, I mean I knew my dad was a vampire bat but I never thought I'd turn out to be a monster," Kris said, as Dave lifted her up and hugged her gently, "Shh, it's fine, you were running on instincts, like Nathan when he attacked Alvin during mating season," Dave explained, as he untied Kris's arms and legs, letting the bat stand and hug her father back, nuzzling her face into his rather large neck, "Sorry for nearly biting someone..." Kris said, as she looked back up and saw that Dave now had a sad smile on his face, "That's the thing, you actually managed to bite someone," he explained, as Kris picked up on the sound of a heart monitor, causing her to gasp, then she flew over and covered her fanged mouth, there in the bed was her sister Jeanette, a bandage on her neck and her eyes closed, not dead or even dying, but based on the transfusion of blood going on she had lost a considerable amount, "Oh God, please tell me she isn't-" "No she's fine, Jeanette actually let you bite her, you were shivering so much on the drive up that she figured if you could get some blood in your body it would keep you alive until we got here. You just took a bit more than she expected," Dave explained, as Kris turned back to her human guardian, about to say something when a weak cough was heard, "K-Kris? Is that you?" Jeanette asked, causing Kris to practically throw herself at the purple chipette, "Thank God you're okay!" Kris said, as she cried into her sister's shoulder, Jeanette tapping the bat on her back, "Kris! Can't breathe!" Jeanette said, causing Kris to sit up and giggle, smiling and in turn revealing her new fangs again, "Sorry, so I took a bit more than planned huh?" Kris asked, as Jeanette chuckled and sat up slowly, "Damn right you did, I was seeing stars and fairies before you let go of my neck!" Jeanette said, as Kris licked her lips and purred, "Well, now that I think of it, I do remember how your blood tasted... sweet like cherries, though with a hint of oak and coconut," Kris said, causing Jeanette to blink and then giggle again, "I never knew I had that kind of flavor... wonder what the others taste like," Jeanette asked herself, as she slowly regained her strength, even as Kris watched the red fluid being pumped into her sister's body, a drop of drool starting to fall from her lips, "Kris, that's the stuff keeping me alive, please don't drink it," Jeanette said, as Kris shook her head and giggled, "Sorry, not used to having a thirst like this," Kris said, as the door opened and Simon jumped onto the bed, "Oh thank heavens you're okay," Simon said, as Kris backed away and turned around, not wanting to face Simon after apparently nearly killing his mate, "It's fine Simon, Brittany's blood here is doing it's job and keeping me healthy," Jeanette said, as Kris turned and shuddered, her eyes slightly shifting in color before she regained control and sighed, "Any way I could just get a cup pf blood? If for nothing else than to keep me from jumping my brother here," Kris asked, as Simon turned and momentarily glared at her, then rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I could offer my blood if you want, seeing as this transfusion is necessary to keep Jean alive," Simon said, causing Kris to rub the back of her neck, "I don't know Si-" "I'll get the needle then" the doctor said, causing both Simon and Kris to gasp, "NO!" they both said, as they then looked to each other and laughed, "Rather I was joking... not willing to give blood for food, but that's what this is for," Simon said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chipmunk sized bottle with red liquid in it, the label on it reading "Brittany: Type A+" and causing Kris's eyes to widen, "There was extra?" she asked, as Simon tossed the bottle to his sister, "Not really, that was a gift from Brittany, she figured you'd like a drink after waking up." he explained, as Kris opened the bottle and sniffed at it, "Hmm... flowery, almost like a rose-" "It's blood, not wine Kris," Simon said, as Kris stuck her tongue out at him and then took a sip, sighing in relief as she felt the blood fill her stomach, her eyes shifting momentarily to become red again though only due to the fresh blood in her system.

* * *

(one month later)

Kris was at the kitchen table, eating a grape as she browsed through her messages on her phone, reaching for her cup and taking a sip of the blood in it, shuddering when it hit her tongue, "Ugh, that stuff tastes like the inside of a barn," Kris said, as Brittany came in and hopped up onto the table, "Hey Kris, butcher blood still not settling right?" the pink chipette asked, as Kris gagged softly and nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing like your blood... kinda sorry I didn't make it last." Kris said, then chuckled at her own wording, Brittany giggling a bit, "Well, actually if you like I could-" "NO! Don't say that, remember what happened to Jeanette? I'm sure most of your blood is going through her veins now because of that." Kris said, causing Brittany to shudder at the memory, "Yeah... never mind then, I think Eleanor said something earlier though about how blood can be used in place of eggs in recipes, maybe the blood will taste better if you have it in something like a cake." Brittany said, as Kris rolled her eyes and held out the cup, "Take a sip of that, I don't expect you to swallow I just want to know if I'm the only one tasting the barnyard from it," she said, Brittany taking the cup and after shuddering sipping at it, immediately covering her mouth and gagging, though in a surprising move to Kris, she swallowed the small amount she took, shuddering and then sputtering a bit, "Nope, I got a hint of barn flavor too, the blood itself wasn't that bad actually other than that," Brittany replied, as she handed the cup back to her bat sister, whom for her part was grinning a bit, her newly grown fangs shining in the light, "You didn't have to swallow that, but then again based on the sounds coming from you and Alvin's room at night it can't be the worst thing you've swallowed," Kris said, causing Brittany to blush and chuckle, "Make sure Dave never hears you say that," Brittany said, as Julian flew out and landed on the table... well he more or less crashed, knocking over Kris's cup and getting himself covered in beef blood, "Nasty, Aunt Kris your cup tripped me!" Julian said, as Kris smiled and walked over, "Stay still, I'll clean it off," Kris said, no sooner licking her nephew all over his body and cleaning him of the mess, even as Brittany got a paper towel and wiped up the rest of the blood.

"There you go Julian, all clean," Kris said, as she handed her nephew a grape and smiled, the tips of her fangs seemingly always visible even when she was just munching away on regular food, "Thanks Aunty Kris," Julian said, as he flew off and made his way to the living room, a soft thud being heard a few moments after, "I'M OKAY!" both Brittany and Kris heard, causing the two to laugh even as Jeanette came out of her room, having recovered completely from her ordeals a month ago with little more than a couple scars on her neck, "Morning Britt, hey Kris," Jeanette greeted, as Brittany stopped laughing slowly and started eating a grape, "Morning Jean, I think we may need to talk to Dave about Kris's blood supply, it has a barnyard flavor to it, and yes I tasted it myself to be sure." Brittany replied, as Jeanette rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well I don't plan on supplying it, no offence Kris but one transfusion of Brittany's blood is enough." Jeanette explained, causing the bat hybrid to giggle, "I understand, besides I don't think you need anymore scars on you." Kris replied, as she shivered and then scrunched her eyes shut, then sigh and relax herself, her eyes opening and revealing her usual green color, "Thank God I'm able to control myself better though," Kris said, causing Brittany to become confused, "Huh? What do you mean? We aren't-" "Oh yeah you are, just not on the outside... Britt I'd suggest getting to the bathroom fast," Kris said, causing Brittany to blush and run off, in turn causing Jeanette to simply blink and then chuckle, "That's pretty handy... kinda weird but handy," Jeanette said, as Kris shuddered and shook her head, "Maybe for you, but you don't have to smell that like I do, and unlike the blood in your veins, _that_ blood smells disgusting," Kris explained, as Jeanette giggled and patted her sister on the shoulder, "Well that happens when you're part vampire bat sis, and just think... it could be worse," Jeanette said, as Kris smiled and nodded, "You're right, I could sparkle in sunlight," Kris replied, gaining a playful shove from Jeanette, "Hey, I happen to like that series," Jeanette said, as Kris grinned and willed her eyes to shift color, her pupils now permanently slit shaped from the new genes becoming active in her body, then she looked to Jeanette and purred, "I'm feeling... thirsty..." Kris said, causing Jeanette to yelp and start running, only to hear laughter from the kitchen table.

"Got you sis!" Kris shouted, as she laughed and rolled about, eventually falling from the table with a yelp and landing face first to the floor, causing Jeanette to rush over, "Sis! You okay?" Jeanette asked, as Kris rolled onto her back and sat up, "Ow... could do with less of that happening, but I'm fine," Kris replied, as she stood up and brushed herself off, stretching her wings out and making a few vertebrae pop in her spine, then she noticed Jeanette staring at her and became confused, "What? Do I have a booger on my nose?" Kris asked, causing Jeanette to shake her head and giggle, "No, I just noticed your wing membranes looked different, black outside though dark red on the inside," Jeanette replied, causing Kris to extend a wing and look it over, "Hmm... never noticed that before." Kris said, as she then took off into the air and glided into the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

*Brittany sitting at my desk by herself, a smile on her face*

Brittany: Hey there readers, hope you enjoyed that story... oh you must be wondering why TimberWolf isn't doing the outro here, well he's-

*at this point a loud knocking on the door issues, as muffled speaking is heard from behind the door*

Me: LET ME IN!

Brittany: Yeah, he locked himself out, and I have no idea how to unlock the door-

Me: LIAR!

Brittany: -so I figured I'd do the outro this time.

*Brittany then picks up a piece of paper and smiles to the readers*

Brittany: Okay, recent updates for the series, Alvin and I will be-

*at this point I manage to kick in the door, storming in and snatching the paper from Brittany*

Me: Do NOT read that right now, It'll spoil the surprise!

Brittany: What surprise? You've done it before TimberWolf!

Me: Not this idea, so don't make me bring out the Nap Time Spray!

*Brittany gives me a confused look*

Brittany: "Nap Time Spray"? What's that?

Me: This stuff right here!

*I pull out a spray bottle full of chloroform and shoot a mist at Brittany with it, no sooner Brittany flopping onto the table top*

Me: Nobody locks me out of my room... and don't worry readers, she'll be fine. Just going to get her into her bed and make her think this was all a dream. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think in the box below.

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Kris, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor playing basket ball in the basement*

Brittany: Kris! Pass it here!

Kris: Okay!

*Kris passes the ball to Brittany and the pink Chipette holds the ball and starts to run with it*

Jeanette: Britt! That's traveling!

*Brittany suddenly appears in a Hawaiian print pink shirt, a sun hat and sunglasses, with a suitcase in one hand, the ball and some maps in the other, with a backpack on her back*

Brittany: WHAT YOU MEAN I'M "TRAVELING" BITCH!?


End file.
